Gone in an Instant
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Sequel to Is it Possible? By Cartoon-Crazy987 or Annita. All rights to respected owners. After The Kim possible incident Danny figures that he has done it all. Then a couple weeks after Government officials come knocking at his door. is it the GIW? How about the FBI? But wait he remembers that man and women. Only something Giant and Green can cause this much damage to Danny's life.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Pure Fury

He rarely made house visits, but this time the president himself ordered him and who was he to refuse. It had been a year after the New York incident and about three weeks after the Sahara desert got blown up. Nick Fury walked up the stairs of the strange house that had a sign reading _Fenton Work _on it. He pressed the doorbell and Natasha stood behind him with Dr. Banner. They had visited this place before and the adults here were known to open the door shouting: _ghost _and pointing a weapon towards who ever rung the bell. The Door opened and a tall women with red hair and dark blue eyes that almost looked purple stood in the doorway. She stepped back looking at us and then greeted us formally. We greeted her back and walked into the house. "May I help you?" The Women asked. I quickly noticed two teenagers watching TV and the boy noticed us and paled on sight. I took a breath and responded, "Yes, Mrs. Fenton? We are with the FBI and the GIW; we would like to speak with a, Danny Fenton please." The women nodded and pointed towards the boy. I walked up to him ready to talk, until the teen girl whirled up onto her feet and pushed me back. My one good eye squinted at the orange haired teen. This just got complicated.


	2. Fierce Green

My Mom nodded and pointed towards me and the tall black man with an eye patch walked up to me. But I wasn't paying any attention to him, although he was the one that made me turn pale, the man and women were the ones that held my gaze. Especially the weak looking male named Bruce Banner, he was a doctor. The Women was named Natasha Romanaff and she came around four months ago right after Christmas.

_Christmas break… December 27__th__…_

_(Okay so not right after, but still close.) _

_"No! Don't… *sighs* too late," A women calls from inside the forest. There were Sounds of a fight near by and, dam* that stupid Hero complex of his, he had to help. Luckily for him he had a cast because of all the bad and stupid luck he had, instead of breaking his arm fighting ghosts, he had to break it falling on black ice. Yep, and right in front of his friends Sam and tucker, talk about humiliating. I floated into the fight zone and there it was. A giant green monster, not ghost, but monster! Seriously, was Johnny 13's ghost following me or something? "Hulk, calm down! You beat the bad guy and he's lucky to be alive, but you need to calm down," the women voice from earlier reasoned. Oh, so the big guy had anger managing problems. I so understood, whenever I had a little too much misplaced aggression the Box Ghost was always there for me to beat up. I smiled, if an enemy could do that for me than maybe a stranger could do that for someone else._

_ "So, big guy you need help!" I called to him floating a few feet away. The women looked up at me like I was crazy and I just shrugged it off. His eyes flashed aggressively and a snug smile slid up his lip. "Good, a punching bag," the Hulk stated in one of the deepest voices I've ever heard. I gave a shrug and let a friendly smile slide up my face. "Sure, If that is what you want," I replied. The women stared at me fully believing I was Crazy. Well I could understand, I mean I look like a scrawny teenager. The Hulk roared and threw his first punch. I pulled up my ghost shield and his fist hit and once it did I pulled it away. "Hmm… extremely strong, but think sneaky. Oops, sorry, I forgot punching bags are silent," I called up to the beast. He threw his fist at me again, but once he noticed me pull my shield away he threw another just as quick. I smiled, he did listen to the punching bag after all, as I was pushed a few inches back absorbing most of the force. We continued on for a while until I heard the clock chime nine. Man, my parents are going to kill me if I'm late for my curfew again._

_ "Sorry, friend but I got to go!" I called. "I'm Natasha Romanaff and…" The women told me. I interrupted and replied, "um… Danny Phantom… oh and Hulk press DP when ever you need to vent!" I threw him a back box that had a white DP sticking a few inches out of it. He caught it and I flew off. The present I gave him was the one I had received from Clockwork on Christmas. He had told me I'd need to give it to someone soon, although he had to say it in a totally cryptic way. I was right in town when Skulker appeared in front of me. I glanced at the clock, 9:30, I smiled, I still had time._

Present time…

My sister Jazz stood up as fast as a rocket and pushed the government man away from me. The man squinted at her, obviously analyzing her, and my sister glared at him, obviously being overprotective. Then again I was asleep for four days recently, so I don't know if it's actually overprotective right now. My face got some of its color back and I stood up behind my sister. Normally I'm not the weak one, but I do know how to play it. I grabbed my sister's hand and peeked at the man in front of her. The man straightened up a little when he noticed me glancing at him. I pulled my sister down so I could whisper in her ear. We had believed the GIW, FBI, or even the secret agents of the US to come visit us so we had a plan. Two words and it would be sent into action. Man this was going to be hard, for them. "Scaredey Cat," I whispered. And so it began.


	3. Gone & Spy

She watched this boy and she could tell he knew them. But then after whispering something to his sister that even her well-trained ears couldn't pick up, it looked like they were never a part of his life before. Man, this kid was one of the best liars' she had ever laid eyes on. If Natasha hadn't seen his face ten seconds ago she would think that they were strangers. "You get until six and then you are leaving, or else!" The female teen ordered. "Thanks Jazz," Danny muttered and gave her a quick hug. He walked up the stairs and turned around. He looked at us with a face that seemed to be saying; 'well, are you coming?'

We entered a bedroom covered with pictures of space rockets and junk. He was obviously a sloppy person, but he had one area that seemed recently cleaned. "So, government man what do you want?" Danny asked. He held himself in a weird way. It was like he was tied between hiding under a bed out of fear or jumping up and protecting himself from whatever is thrown his way. "Well, after the Sahara desert was blown up," Nick Fury started, as Natasha noticed him flinch backwards as if he was going to be punched. "We looked up info on this Danny Phantom and we noticed that you are the only person that it seems to come to," Fury continued. The boy was now leaning against the far wall, which was actually a lot closer to Bruce who was staring at a problem on Danny's desk.

"What's this?" Bruce asked. For the first time the boy smiled as he got up to see what he was asking about. "It is an idea that states that ghosts can be used to help the world out of a big problem. You see, right here it states that if they were able to defy gravity than they could easily make a way for us to stop a collision with stars, planets, or meteors, although I'm sure that their intangibility would help too. Oh and right here is one of my plans for device that would help a ghost affect _ectotanium._ It still needs work though," the boy rambled on to Bruce. He stopped and then looked at Fury's startled face. He immediately sat back down and shrunk into the shadows. Natasha watched the boy amazed her self, although she didn't show it. Most teenagers would ignore a scientist as smart as Bruce or would be scared, but this boy found him more comforting than anyone else in the room.

"How do you know this Phantom?" Fury asked and it came out sort of like a demand. Danny flinched, but she didn't really understand why. "I… um… I sort of help him, but don't tell my parents," He answered barely above a whisper. Danny sat there for a while very uncomfortable, until his sister barged in. "It's six I want you all out," the female teen ordered Harshly ordered. She then went over to her brother and whispered comfortingly, "You should clean up before you go to sleep alright?" Jazz left, but sent daggers towards us first. We all followed, but I noticed Danny pull Bruce back, whisper something to him, and than hand something off. Natasha knew something was off with him, and it wasn't just about his ghost fighting parents. Natasha heard the water running and quickly looked back in Danny's room hoping to spot something. Then a pen started writing on pencil with no one there, which startled the Spy immensely. Then the Pen was laid down and she went over to look.

_Dear Spy,_

_I know you, you know me._

_But some games shouldn't be played._

_While, some Spies should know better than to snoop._

_Say hi to Hulk, Spy! J_

_Gone DP_

**AN: ****_ectotanium _****probably isn't the right spelling for the type of metal/rock that stops ghost powers but oh well Enjoy!**


	4. Spooked Hawk

He didn't really care about the teen Nick Fury was sent to go to. What he was upset about was that Fury invited Bruce and Natasha, but not him. So, what they visited that area before. Clint paced, sure he believed that what they were looking for didn't exist, but he had thought the same of Thor at one point. He walked into the conference room. Speak of the devil; Thor sat there staring up at the screen watching the Sahara desert problem. Steve was there too, stark though was at the mansion because he said he was too busy.

"Why are they shooting a kid?" Thor asked. Clint sighed, "Because apparently he's a ghost and they are using his energy to fire the weapon." Steve looked up at the screen in disgust. "That doesn't make it right," Steve mentioned. The kid screamed in pure agony and each superhero stared up at the screen ready to beat the crap out of the bad guy. The scream told them they were needed, but they knew it was only a video. The screaming stopped and Thor turned the screen off obviously disturbed by the scene he'd just scene. Thor cleared his throat, "So why are we here?" he asked as he stared down at Amity Park.

Nick Fury walked in obviously upset, Bruce and Natasha followed shortly after. "So what happened?" Clint asked. Nick looked up at him and huffed out air. "He wasn't much help. He was a normal teen aside from being in a ghost hunting family and pretty smart," Fury stated. I looked towards Natasha. Something was bothering her. "Well it wasn't a waist," Bruce added. We all looked at him waiting for a reason. Bruce continued, "He said that phantom only came when he was wanted or needed, and that he only stayed for a good reason. Plus, he doesn't respond well with force." We all stared up at him. How was that supposed to help us? Bruce then put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a little black box; on top there was a white DP symbol that stuck a few inches out of the box. Natasha's face lit up as if remembering an amazing day.

"You just press down on the DP and then you'll meet Phantom," Bruce stated. Nick Fury stared at Banner. "Why didn't you tell me this before we wasted time with the boy?" Fury asked aggravated. Bruce shrugged. "You guys ready?" Bruce asked. We all nodded and he pushed down the button. A green light erupted from it and alight blue light pulsed outward from the cube. They all sat there for a minute. "Well, that was anticlimactic," Clint said, as he leaned against the wall behind him. All of a sudden a white light flashed and everyone looked around to notice that a teenage boy with snow-white hair and neon green eyes was floating above them.

Clint stared wide eyes while Thor tripped over the chair he had knocked over when the flash happened. The boy let out a laugh as he stared at faces around the room. "Man, Hulk it looks like they saw something scary," The boy said between laughter. He looked over himself, "Yep, it can't be me I'm my normal ghostly self. What do you think it is?" The boy floated upside down as he stared at Thor, obviously asking him. Since Thor didn't answer the boy just turned around and face Bruce. "Why did you call me hulk, you don't need a tension release because you're still in human form?" the teenager asked as he landed on the floor. "We need your help," Bruce replied. A smile landed on the boys face as he nodded and then he walked over to me. "Danny Phantom here to help, everyone except eye-patch dude," he told me as he shook my hand. Phantom than turned around and stuck his tongue out at Fury. Clint smiled at Danny. He wouldn't admit this yet but he already liked the kid.


	5. Hilarious Turns

**"**Danny Phantom here to help, everyone except eye-patch dude," I greeted the guy with arrows as I shook his hand. I then turned around and stuck my tongue out at eye-patch dude. I caught arrow guy smiling at me. "So, Mr. Star Spangled Banner do you guys have names or do I have to continue making up my own?" I asked the soldier who wore the American flag. He stared it me with a raised eyebrow, but seemed amused at most. "I'm Captain America, the guy with the arrows is Hawkeye, the guy with the eye patch is Nick Fury, the man in the cape is Thor, Hulk right now is Bruce, the women is Natasha, and the no show is Iron Man or Tony who wares a metal robot" Captain America answered. I then broke it in a fit in laughter. "He doesn't by any chance have dating problem's does he or I might have to call him mini Skulker!" I laughed as he stared at me slightly confused. I floated over to Thor and leaned against his arm. "So, I've heard about you from a friend. What is it like being a God? I have met ghosts who believe them selves to be a God, but I haven't ever actually met a real ghost before," I rambled. I was way too hyper right now. I floated over to Bruce and landed on the floor. I took a deep breath, calming myself down. Fury stared at me and then turned to a random worker and ordered, "Get this bird in the sky and get Tony here now!" I tensed. There is a reason I don't like him. A spy like Natasha stands for something, but a spy like Fury does things that affect the current plan he works for at the moment and nothing else.

A man in a tin suit flew in while we were all sitting around a table. I stiffened, this may be tony, but I won't know until someone greets him and until then he is a threat. "Nice of you to show Tony," Thor mumbled. I relaxed well that was easy. "It's been a while Blondie, how have you been?" Tony asked and receives grumbling as an answer. I then got an idea that was totally the best one I've had in a while. "We're here to talk about Danny helping us with the current problem," Fury stated. "Who now?" Tony asked. "The kid who is in the room," Captain America answered. "What kid?" Tony asked as he took the seat I used to be sitting at. Everyone went wide-eyed as they looked around the room, while Tony rolled his eyes. I then turned visible behind him. Thor spotted me and smirked as he turned to look ahead. I turned my mischievous smile into the scariest scowl I could muster and tapped Tony's shoulder. "That's my chair," I growled with my eyes glowing a brighter green. "Holy Sh**!" Tony screamed as he flew up into the air scared and pointed his arms toward me. I broke out into laughter as a few of the other members did too. "That was the best reaction yet. It makes me wonder if you peed your pants!" I laughed out. The remaining people in the room who hadn't laughed were now smirking at the normally self-absorbed man in the air.

Fury turned around towards the screen. "Now as I was saying, we have been having recent problems grow especially with the super hero, villain, and violence count rise. So, we need you guys to stop many of them. There is a recent attack though that needs your help, and we called Phantom in because it involves ghosts," Fury explained. Tony let out a snicker as he stated as a matter of fact, "Ghosts aren't real." I glared at him. "Yeah and men that cover them selves in metal are sick who don't under stand the meaning of no. Plus, there is no such thing as a smart Tony," I growled. He stared at me shocked. He shook his head. "I am smart I built this suit and it works perfectly…" he started to argue. "Yeah and Jack Fenton is an oaf (sometimes), but he built a portal that worked. Plus I've heard that you love to rush into things without thinking. Now I can continue to bruise your ego and humiliate you or can believe in ghosts like me," I cut him off. He huffed obviously not going to let me win. I smirked; there is more than one way for me to win this. He stared at my smirk as an evil glint shined in my eyes. I went forward and placed my hand on him as I let myself over shadow him. "Point proven," I stated using his voice as his eyes glowed green. I left his body and sat down in a chair.

Tony looked around dazed and confused. I smiled happy with myself. I turned towards Fury and looked at him with my innocent look. "So, what is this attack, who is controlling the other ghosts, why are they doing it, and does it involve someone with powers?" I asked. It was only the hilarious looks in the room at my attitude turn that made me lose my innocent look as I had light giggles leave my mouth. No one knew why I had been careful in keeping my emotions changing, but I had to admit the results were quite hilarious.


	6. CONTEST FOR READER'S

Hello Readers, this s not the story so sorry if I got your hopes up. Yes, I started the next chapter, but i'm not sure on who the villain should be. Now before you start spewing ideas loyal followers I need one for the avengers. I already have one for why Danny came. It's just a little writers block. If you give me a good enough idea though I'll send you a sneak peek to this story, any others i'm writing, and a free request.


	7. Thor's Surprise

So, who is this Doctor Doom guy?" Danny asked. I stared at the 'ghost'

"He's a man who is extremely smart but also very dangerous. He uses technology and magic. He has a strict honor code, but he finds loop holes in them himself," Tony informed the 'ghost.' I wasn't sure if we should trust him. He is funny and kind right now, but he is a Draugar. They are evil creatures that kill whether they mean to or not. He looked towards me. "I heard that where you come from they have zombies!" Danny exclaimed cheerfully. I shook my head no. "They are called Draugar," I replied as I watched his face carefully. Danny's face instantly dropped into displeasure and possibly disgust. "Eww! I hate those guys. They have no control. They act like mindless drones except they smell worse. They would most likely give zombies a good name. I've seen a few and it made me want to hurl," Danny exclaimed with a slight shudder.

I had to admit that was a pretty good description of them. "Plus they are one of the few things that don't have an aura," He told me. We all stared at him curious. "Look! Look! I spy New York City… but where is the big apple?" He asked while jumping around the room we were in. Danny then stopped bouncing and his features were drawn into determination. He disappeared through the floor with no warning. I looked towards Tony, smirked and flew out a nearby window. I found Danny standing in the middle of a street staring straight forward. He looked into the distance as if trying to spot something. Danny turned around and faced the Avengers as all of us were now here as well. "Guys you know about that conversation we just had?" Danny asked as he stared at something we all couldn't see. "That lesson on Draugars is going to be very important now," He stated I stared at him completely surprised. Draugars are supposed to be locked away.

This is going to be difficult. Yet for some reason I felt like someone was calming me. I looked ahead to our new battle. Yet I could have sworn That this feeling was coming from right next to me.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry It's so short :l Sadly though with Midterms coming I might not write again until feb. :(

Sorry...


End file.
